


dropping hints

by caratbong



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 96line friendship yass, Alternate Universe - College/University, Jicheol, jihoon is probably very whipped for seungcheol, jihoon likes seungcheol, mention of other members, seungcheol is a tease, side meanie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caratbong/pseuds/caratbong
Summary: jihoon really likes seungcheol so with the help of the internet, he drops hints





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> if i were famous, it'd be for never finishing fics c: pls do stay though

   It’s the weekend and Jihoon is shuffling around in his bed. His roommate, Wen Junhui, watches him from his side of the room and snorts.

 

   “Are you in that much of a dilemma that you have the need to roll around and make a mess?” Jun asks as he gets off his bed to pick up the pillow that’s been kicked off. He dusts it delicately and before hugging it, a small pout forming. “Poor pillow, what did you ever do wrong?”

 

   Jihoon rolls his eyes and stops writhing around in his bed. He jumps off and snatches the pillow from Jun's grip, carelessly throwing it back onto his bed before declaring, “pillows don’t have feelings.”

 

   Jun gasps dramatically at him before he runs to cup his hands on the side of the pillow. A disappointed frown grows on his lips. “Rude, you’re breaking his heart,” Jun says, turning his attention back to the pillow, “isn’t he? Are you okay, baby? You heard nothing”

 

   Jihoon raises a brow as he watches Jun coax and comfort the inanimate object and starts second thoughts on how and why they became friends. Jihoon eventually laughs at the stupidity of the scene, giving him a small smack on the back of his head (he has to stretche onto his toes for his hand to reach) before he sighs. “I have a love dilemma.” 

 

   Jun stifles his snicker when Jihoon almost loses his footing, rubbing the spot where Jihoon hit. “Don’t you always?”

 

   “What do you mean?” Jihoon frowns and Jun chuckles.

 

   “I swear the only thing you have a problem with is your feelings for that Seungcheol guy." Jun rolls his eyes to add effect. "You legitimately only spoke to him because he was assigned as your peer support leader last year.”

 

   “It was fate,” Jihoon argues before clearing his throat, “anyways, it’s the beginning of my second year and nothing happened between us! I’m tired of waiting for him. What should I do?”

 

   "Maybe actually try talk to him for once."

 

   Jihoon gapes at him as if he has said the most offensive insult. "For your information, I have spoken to him more than once!"

 

   "Yeah, but not about the fucking news. I don't consider talking about the murder that happened 5 years ago in some old home a great start to a blossoming relationship," Jun deadpans and Jihoon splutters but nothing comes out and the Chinese smiles because he's correct.

 

   "Okay, whatever. How can I start this blossoming relationship?" Jihoon inquires.

 

   “Confess to him?” Jun suggests and notices how Jihoon freezes at the suggest, mortification forming on his facial features and the taller clears his throat. “Or don’t confess at all.”

 

   “Jun! You don’t understand, I don’t want him to date anyone else!” Jihoon moans dramatically into the sleeve of Jun’s sweater and he stumbles.

 

   “Dude, get off me. You’re pulling on my sleeve.” Jun groans and pushes the boy away from him. “Why don’t you use the internet? It has every answer.”

 

   “What? How does that even help me!” Jihoon cries out and silence passes before Jun gasps (he almost chokes on the air), capturing the attention of the shorter.

 

   “I know!” Jun snaps his fingers and he grabs his laptop from his bed, settling on the floor. Jihoon immediately follows, leaning closer to him to peer at the screen. Jun begins typing into the search bar when he logs in.

 

   Jihoon squints as he slowly reads what is being typed, “how to…how to show that you like someone?”

 

   “You know, drop hints for Seungcheol and grab his attention!” Jun excitedly exclaims, his hands are clasped together at the thought of his genius idea and Jihoon seems to agree to this because he slowly grins.

 

   “You’re a genius!” Jihoon agrees and Jun smirks, flicking his non-existent hair over his shoulders.

 

   "I know that but say it again." Jihoon slaps Jun for being too conceited before he scans the various link displayed on the screen.

 

   “Quick, click on that link!” he points to the middle of the page and Jun complies. “Wish me luck, Jun. I’m going to be confessing to Seungcheol soon.”


	2. hint one: appearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Pay attention to your appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i totally abandoned this for like 4 months lmao but hey, i is back on de track /dabs/  
> also i dont know how to write stories sorry /dabs/

   Jihoon isn’t one to pay attention to his own appearance – it’s not like he doesn’t care, it’s more like he has no time to care because he’s always late to his classes. This is only because he doesn't understand the concept of waking up on time and always sleeps past his multiple alarms.

 

   It always results in rushing in the morning, throwing on whatever shirt his hands can grab that's usually sprawled across his chair and skipping breakfast. His shoes are worn out from all the running he does in the morning but he has no time to buy new clothes, he has assignments and research tasks that need to be complete. His friends always complain about these little things.

 

   "Sometimes, I wish I was never friends with you." Jun's words seem harsh but his massive grins gives away the joking mood he's in when Jihoon walks into one of their classes. He sports the most ragged t-shirt ever, hair disheveled from the lack of sleep and an impassive expression. "Don't sit next to me. I might lose my chances at talking to that cute chick two rows behind."

 

   Jihoon drags his eyes to Jun's next victim behind their seats, snorting a little at the sight of a completely dolled up chick, her hair in thick curls and dyed bright pink. He almost gags at the sight and before he makes it obvious that she's overly dressed, Jun drags his ass into his seat.

 

   "Sometimes, I wish you could fix your taste in people," Jihoon automatically remarks as he flings his small backpack onto the table. Jun gasps at his insult and scoffs.

 

   "She dresses better than you. You look like you emerged from the dumpster."

 

   Jihoon rolls his eyes. "There isn't any point in trying when majority of these people has seen me in our dormitory building."

 

   "At least try and not look like you're the baby of a trash can and landfill," Jun lowers his voice and leans closer, "Seungcheol would be completely disappointed."

 

   Jihoon gapes at his words, the gears in his brains suddenly turning and shifting when he imagines Seungcheol seeing him in this state. "I'll... I'll only try when we share classes." The shorter concludes and leans back on his seat. Jun snickers at him before turning to the front.

 

 

 

   Unfortunately, Jihoon wakes up late once again.

 

   “Wow, you look shit,” his friend, Soonyoung, snickers at the sight of a rushed Jihoon. It’s only Monday and the boy is already feeling exhausted as he stumbles to the empty seat.

 

   “I woke up later than usual,” Jihoon breathes heavily as he throws his bag onto the table. His chest moves up and down dramatically as he chugs down half his water bottle. “Jun doesn’t have morning classes on Monday so it doesn’t help that he sleeps in too.”

 

   Soonyoung laughs. "You shouldn't really rely on Jun to wake you up. Your majors and minors are different anyways." Jihoon only shrugs at his words, hands fishing through his bag for his pen and paper. A couple of minutes pass and Soonyoung is deep into a story about the time he and Wonwoo stumbled across the coolest restaurant over the weekend before he suddenly gasps. Jihoon stares at him with a raised brow.

 

   “Look your crush is here!” Soonyoung makes it obvious by pointing directly at the male who enters the classroom and Jihoon flushes a very dark red. The shorter immediately smacks his hand down, giving him the hardest glare as his heart dramatically thuds against his ribcage.

 

   “Why are you so obvious?” Jihoon hisses before panic washes over him. “Shit, do I look alright? Do I still have sleep in my eye? Fuck, is my hair messy? I don’t have dried saliva on my, do I?” Jihoon’s hands are frantic as they move around to flatten down any fly-aways and straighten his shirt before looking down and groaning.

 

   “Yuck, I had to choose the worst shirt to fucking wear today,” Jihoon groans, wishing he could burn it. It’s an old beat-up shirt from high school, he knows there are some yellow stains somewhere from that one time he accidentally spilt his iced tea.

 

   Soonyoung takes too much amusement in his panicked state and starts laughing, grabbing the attention of some people, including Jihoon’s crush. “Oh shit, Seungcheol is looking this way. Say hi, Jihoon. Hi, Seungcheol hyung!”

 

   Jihoon’s eyes widen as he watches Soonyoung enthusiastically wave at the older male who is still roaming around the front of the classroom for an empty seat.

 

   Soonyoung grabs Jihoon’s hand and waves it. His voice is louder, “Say hi, Jihoon!”

 

   “Soonyoung!” Jihoon snaps in embarrassment and he hears Seungcheol chuckle. The younger feels his heart flutter as he watches how his eyes crinkle into one of the cutest eye smiles he’s ever seen and his lips opening into a wide grin, showing off his perfect white teeth and Jihoon sighs dreamily. Fuck, that was the cutest thing he's seen today.

 

   “You’re so obvious,” Soonyoung comments with a low snicker and receives a hard punch. “Ah! Fuck, it’s the truth. Ask Jun or Wonwoo and they’d 101% agree.”

 

   “Shut up, asshole.” Jihoon fails to slap Soonyoung as he dodges it. Soonyoung wears a smug grin before he looks at Seungcheol. “Hyung, there’s a seat next to Jihoon, you can sit with us!”

 

   Jihoon whips his head with enlarged eyes and gapes quietly. Seungcheol looks up from his phone, breaking into a smile as he moves towards the back of the classroom to them.

 

   “Thanks Soonyoung. I hope you don’t mind, Jihoon.” Seungcheol’s voice is low, giving the younger goosebumps and his heart races as he frantically shakes his head.

 

   “N-No, it’s all good.” Jihoon curses inwardly at his stutter and smiles at Seungcheol, silently cheering.

 

   Soonyoung nudges the younger, whispering into his ear. “You’re welcome. Now go talk to him.”

 

   Jihoon looks at his friend, as his mind tries to think of a conversation and ends up saying, “sorry, I look like shit today.” Soonyoung chokes down a snicker behind his hand as he concentrates on his phone. His fingers are typing, probably notifying Jun and Wonwoo about the situation. Jihoon doesn't do anything because he's too busy concentrating on the marvelous male before him.

 

   Seungcheol takes a moment to access Jihoon’s outfit of the day before breaking into a low chuckle. He shakes his head, his eyes giving off an ecstatic vibe. “I think you look kind of cute.”

 

   Jihoon’s lips part in shock at his compliment and his cheeks are burning. It’s obvious that his words affect him and Seungcheol notices, lips curling up. “Cute,” Seungcheol repeats and this time he ruffles the boy’s hair before the lecturer finally enters the large room.

 

   “Okay guys, let’s finally begin!”

 

   Jihoon is frozen, the feeling of Seungcheol’s fingers linger and his heart is soaring. Did that really just happen?

 

   Fuck yes, Jihoon thinks.

 

 

 

 

   “You’re coming on Thursday night, right?” Wonwoo asks as he fixes the books in his hands. There’s quite a pile in his arms as he’s known to be the bookworm in their small group of four. Jihoon just stares as the taller struggles.

 

   The day has ended and the two males are heading over to their dormitory to rest.

 

   Wonwoo grunts when one falls to the floor. “Jihoon, can you—”

 

   “Here.” There’s another low voice and the two males snap their head to find another tall male. He wears a gentle smile but his eyes give off a mischievous look as he carefully puts the book back into the pile. Jihoon notices a quick flush against Wonwoo’s cheeks and he snickers quietly.

 

   “Aren’t you going to say thanks?” the boy asks with a small smirk and Wonwoo seems to grow more red.

 

   “T-Thanks, sorry,” the blushing male finally says and the other laughs.

 

   “No worries, I hope to see you at Thursday’s party.” The male pats him on the shoulder before leaving. Jihoon laughs harder when he’s out of earshot and Wonwoo grumbles.

 

   “Shut up, it’s not like you don’t do this when you’re around Seungcheol hyung,” Wonwoo counteracts and Jihoon grows silent before he clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

 

   “Touché,” Jihoon snorts, “also, I don’t think I’m going. I have a research task due next week and I haven’t even started.”

 

   Wonwoo whines, a little loudly. “Come on, Jihoon! Soonyoung is making me go and you can’t ditch me. You know how Soonyoung and Jun are when it comes to parties. Plus, I know you want to go, you can’t miss this out especially because,” Wonwoo lowers his voice, “Seungcheol is coming.”

 

   Jihoon feels his heart skip at the mention of his crush and he lets out a small whine which eventually turns into a low groan. “Fine! Only because of him, but I don’t have good clothes.”

 

   “Please, you have those tight ass jeans that Soonyoung got you as a birthday present,” Wonwoo reminds and Jihoon grins, slapping his shoulder as a thanks. The taller groans at the sharp pain and glares. “I didn't need that slap.”

 

   “Sorry,” Jihoon giggles and he begins to walk faster down the hallway. He feels the excitement rumble through his veins as he thinks about the upcoming party. Maybe he can capture the attention of Seungcheol with his skinny jeans – and hopefully, something magical happens.

 

    Jihoon begins to hum happily, leaving Wonwoo who is still struggling to carry his books.


	3. hint two: body language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Show him how you feel with your body language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wtf guys, i legit abandoned this HAHAHA rip my soul bc idk how to manage a fic but here's the next chapter, pls forgive me

Jihoon struts into the community hall that’s been hired for the night. There are streamers and balloons decorating the place with fancy flashing lights moving around the hall. Chairs are shoved to the side for anyone who needs a break and there’s a long table on the side filled with small foods and a large container filled with drinks.

“That might be spiked,” Wonwoo says worriedly as he materialises beside the shorter. He at least manages to dress for the party but he keeps his glasses on because he refuses to shove anything inside his eyeballs- even if Soonyoung tries to pin him down.

Jun snorts at his comment. “Grow some balls Wonwoo. No one is childish enough to spike drinks now.”

“Yeah,” Soonyoung agrees, already sipping on a cup, “it tastes pretty good. I wonder what they put in these. I can taste the burn of alcohol. I feel so adult-y.”

“You guys are weird.” Jihoon snorts at their behaviour and heads over to the food table. I mean, it's the best place to go to first at a party, right? Before all the food decides to disappear. He knows how his black skinny jeans hug his legs and ass as he moves past the sweaty bodies and he can't help the swell of pride that rises inside him because he sees a couple of eyes on him. He smiles but he knows he has eyes for one person only. There’s a DJ in the corner, mixing up a few good hot hits and Jihoon feels like he could break into a frenzy from excitement.

His mind is only filled with thoughts of Seungcheol, his eyes darting here and there for the familiar eye smile and dimple. He wonders what kind of outfit Seungcheol has on today and he grins at the thought as he tries to paint an image. Shirtless is quite preferrable because he would love to have a peek at those washboard abs but he'd rather see them behind a bedroom door so he tries to imagine clothes.

“Soonyoung and Jun disappeared,” Wonwoo groans as he catches up with the smaller. His eyes are darting around carefully, not wanting to get into anyone’s way as he sticks closer to Jihoon. His tall lean frame presses against Jihoon's and he just shakes his head. Wonwoo is a like a fish out of the water in this party scene. 

Jihoon turns back to where they originally were and notices that Soonyoung and Jun are not in sight. “Whatever, you know how they are when it comes to parties. They have the need to show off their dance moves. Best way to get into people's pants.”

Wonwoo grimaces at the fact, hesitantly accepting the drink that Jihoon hands him. Jihoon notices that he doesn’t drink and rolls his eyes.

“It’s so obvious that you’re a bookworm!” Jihoon says over the loud music and Wonwoo makes a face.

“Well, I’d rather get good grades than do one night stands anyways!” Wonwoo replies before his eyes widen. Jihoon raises a brow when he realises that his attention is on behind him and the shorter turns before he grins.

It’s the same boy from earlier in the hallway and he chuckles. “I’m going to find others.”

Wonwoo panics when he hears that from Jihoon. Inside, he knows that the shorter just wants him to talk to the boy who helped him earlier and he flushes. Jihoon disappears and Wonwoo feels his throat tighten in panic. He doesn’t try to make a conversation as he brings the cup of liquid to his lips. Thank god, he has something to do.

“You came in the end,” the boy comments and smiles.

Wonwoo nods, awkward and takes a sip. He winces, waiting for the alcohol to throw him off his course but a moment passes and he still feels like a normal human being. He relaxes, almost wanting to hit himself for thinking so stupidly. Maybe his friends are right.

“I’m Mingyu, what’s your name?” the boy asks because Wonwoo doesn't look like he's planning to make a conversation or even introduce himself.

Wonwoo nibbles his lips anxiously. “Uh, I’m Wonwoo. I’m a second year, how about you?”

“Oh, you’re a hyung then. I’m a first year!” Mingyu smiles at his answer. The older stares at him, a little surprised at the information because Wonwoo really thought that they were the same age. He’s even taller than him by a good few centimetres. It's a little weird because he towers over him yet he wears a slightly cute puppy smile (Wonwoo is never admitting that out loud).

“So, you’d rather get good grades than one night stands,” Mingyu repeats with amusement and Wonwoo feels his cheeks burn at the sentence.

He clears his throat. “It’s true. Parties always end up badly. I’ve heard too many stories from my friends. People get drugged, pregnant and all that jazz. This is why I don’t like coming to events like this but this time, my friend dragged me along.”

Mingyu seems to find his answer odd and entertaining and there’s a small smirk that plays on his lips. “Really? I’d like to take the challenge and change your mind.”  
Wonwoo’s eyes widen at his words and he splutters, “w-what do you m-mean?”

 

 

“Jihoon!”

The said boy whips his head at the sound of his name and his eyes land on the boy he’s been trying to look for. His eyes widen at the godly sight before him, his lips parting from shock at the outfit. Seungcheol decides on a little change and parts his hair to show off his forehead. He wears a simple white tee underneath his black bomber jacket. A pair of light ripped jeans cover his legs along with a pair of black sneakers.

D-E-L-I-C-I-O-U-S. He had to spell that out in his head.

Jihoon swallows his saliva back. “Y-You look good.”

Seungcheol chuckles at his shy compliment before his eyes roam around Jihoon’s body. The smaller suddenly feels a little self-conscious, silently hoping he didn’t look like someone who came out of a trash bag.

“You don’t look too bad yourself,” Seungcheol says, his voice like music to his ears and Jihoon flushes. His mind flutters back to the second step, body language, on “how to show someone you like them” and he clears his throat, smiling. Jihoon turns his body to completely face Seungcheol, and he leans a little closer to minimise a bit of the distance. Seungcheol watches him with an amused smile.

“What are you doing?” Seungcheol laughs and Jihoon flushes with embarrassment at his reaction. Maybe he did something wrong. Jihoon gives up on trying to twirl his hair because it’s too short and Seungcheol might think of him as a weird guy.

“How’s the party so far?” Jihoon tries small talk as he shuffles closer to the taller. Seungcheol doesn’t move away, thankfully and begins to give him a small brief over of what happened earlier whilst they set this party up. Laughter is exchanged as Seungcheol says something funny and Jihoon can’t help but admire him. His eyes trail to his eyes again and his ears are definitely appreciated the cute laughter that escapes the older’s mouth.

Fuck, I’m so whipped, Jihoon thinks.

Jihoon laughs with him, trying his best to not sound like a dying dolphin and he creates his best eye smile as he does. His eyes travel to his hair and he feels like he could literally drool over this man a hundred times. The way his hair is parted and gelled back is so beautiful that Jihoon could probably cry the world’s oceans.

“Jihoon?” Seungcheol’s questioning tone brings Jihoon back to reality and the younger blushes a dark red, knowing that he’s been caught checking the older out. “Is my hair that interesting?”

“It’s just different from the usual,” Jihoon immediately says and Seungcheol unconsciously touches his own hair.

“Is it weird?” Seungcheol suddenly feels self-conscious and Jihoon thinks it’s cute.

Jihoon shakes his head. “I think you look hot.”

“You’re straight-forward. Funny, you were so shy on your first year,” Seungcheol comments with a chuckle and Jihoon flushes. “You’d get so shy when I did anything.”  
“I was new so I didn’t know what to do but now I have the hang of college life.” Jihoon grins and Seungcheol smirks at him.

“So you’re not shy now?” Seungcheol asks, mischief shining in his eyes and Jihoon swallows his saliva at his question. He tries to interpret it but he’s puzzled and confused.

“W-Well, I,” Jihoon stammers and Seungcheol laughs at him. His hand moves to ruffle his hair once again and Jihoon feels his heart skipping a beat at the touch. Fuck me, Jihoon groans inwardly.

“You’re so cute, Jihoon.” Seungcheol grins before his friend comes along and tries to steal him away. The older mutters something before turning to Jihoon. “I need to go but I’ll talk to you soon.”

Jihoon is visibly disappointed and nods. “Okay, I’ll see you around.”

Seungcheol stares at him for a good minute before he sticks his palm out. Jihoon stares at him questioningly and the older chuckles, making a phone sign with his hand. The younger gasps lightly, enthusiastically grabbing his phone and shoving it into his hand.

“Slow down,” Seungcheol laughs and types in his number. He rings his own number so he receives Jihoon’s and he smiles at the younger. “I’ll call you soon.”

The older returns the phone and walks away with his friend. Jihoon clutches his phone like his life depends on it before he looks at the screen. There sits his crush’s number, literally shining brightly in his eyes, like some god sprinkled some glitter around it.

Jihoon sneakily edits his name to add many hearts and he lets out a cheer. The shorter feels weak and immediately leans against the wall, clutching his shirt with a wide grin and he squeals. The inhumane noises drown in the loud music and Jihoon feels like he could fly.

College life is definitely good and Jihoon can’t wait to talk with Seungcheol again.


End file.
